Suits and Saiyans
by Mangalover4321
Summary: One Shot: Vegeta and Goku get kidnapped by some very familar Saiyans but they don't even know why they were wanted there for the first place! Find out in this one shot!


**Mangalover4321: Hi again! This is one shot about suits!**

***Goku and Vegeta magically appear***

**Goku: Suits? Why suits?**

**Vegeta: *scowls* Because she's too lazy to write about her other stories.**

***Mangalover4321 pulls out a Frying pan and whacks him with it***

**Mangalover4321: Hey! You be quiet about that! I do so write my other stories! I just get tons of ideas and have nowhere to place them besides one shot! **

**Goku: Okay, so she doesn't own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai! That's it! See you either stories she writes! Please check them out! If you do, I get paid donuts!**

* * *

**Warning; This story is extremely stupid and I don't even know why I decide dto write it but read at your own risk!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Goku said it above.**

* * *

**One Shot**

**Pairing: None**

* * *

**Suits and Saiyans**

The Prince of All Saiyans, tugged at his tie and Bulma sighed, fixing it for him while Goku had Chi-Chi to make sure his black tie was neat. Chi-Chi frowned and patted his suit down, making sure no creases were shown.

"Thanks, Chi." He said and she smiled at her husband.

"Not a problem, Goku." She said while Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Bulma who flattened out her blue strapless dress. She sighed and grabbed Vegeta's hand, pulling him to the door. Suddenly four masked people appeared out of nowhere, two grabbed Vegeta while the other two grabbed Goku. They blinked and Vegeta started yelling out curses until one of them, knocking him on the back of his neck.

"Sorry but we have to take 'em with us!" one cried as they all transported away, leaving the two wives blinking and wondering what the hell happened.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to see four different figures that all looked alike. He scowled and stared at the two to his left. One was tall and bald with a tiny mustache and narrowed black eyes, wearing a black suit with green shirt underneath it. The guy next to him stood tall guy too but shorter than him by around half a foot. He had long black spiky hair that flowed up to his knees with glaring coal eyes while wearing a black suit too but a pink shirt. His eyes bugged out of his head when he realized who the two were.

"PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" he screamed then chuckling appeared next to him where he turned to face Goku with a smirk on his face. Vegeta blinked and stared at his rival in confusion. What the hell was he smirking about?

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing my nightmare?" he asked and Goku raised an eyebrow to him.

"This is no nightmare, Vegeta." He said and Vegeta blinked while looking back to his former comrades in confusion.

"What the hell is going on then?" he asked and the bald one shrugged.

"Enma said to bring you two here for some strange reason. I blame Raditz." The bald one said and the long haired one glared at him.

"Shut it, Nappa." He hissed and Nappa shrugged, turning back to Goku who stared at them.

"So, looks like little brother grew up." Raditz said and turned over to the other two Saiyans. They looked exactly the same besides the color of their shirts, skin color, and a cross like scar on one of their faces. The one to the right held the scar and little skin color along with a cigarette in hand, smoke rising up from it. His red shirt was unbuttoned and tie undone at the sides of the suit. The other had a darker tone of skin but the same wild hair as the other and a purple shirt was undone a couple buttons while pulling at his tie. He smirked down at them while the other ignored them.

"NO! THREE KAKAROTS! I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE, GO AWAY!" Vegeta screamed and his comrades' sweat dropped.

"Vegeta, ya know," Raditz said, "They aren't Kakarot. That's Bardock and Turles."

"Who the hell are they?" Vegeta hissed and Raditz sighed.

"Turles is Kakarot's twin little brother while Bardock is our father." He replied and he turned towards Turles who continued to tug at his tie.

"Did you know of this, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked and Goku sighed.

"Hey, I'm the one that was dropped on my head as a baby. I had no idea of this until I woke up to see all of them in a suit-which is strange enough as it." He said and Vegeta scowled.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Vegeta hissed and Nappa shrugged.

"Don't know." Turles answered for them, "We're waitin' for Enma to give us orders." Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest then paled at something.

"Oh Kami." Vegeta said and Goku raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"The Onnas are going to kill us." He said and Goku's eyes widen, paling too. The other Saiyans stared at them in question, not knowing what the two meant.

"Chi-Chi's going to use the Frying Pan on me!" Goku cried.

"The Onna is going to use that damn Spatula!" Vegeta cried as the others sweat dropped. Bardock cleared his voice and took out the cigarette from his mouth, narrowing his eyes.

"What are two talking about?" he asked and Goku shot up.

"Vegeta, I'll use instant Transmission to get out of here! I'll locate Chi-Chi's Ki and we won't get hit with the Evil Kitchen Instruments of HFIL!" he cried and Vegeta nodded.

"Finally you use that brain of yours, Kakarot!" he exclaimed and Goku put two fingers to his head while grabbing Vegeta's shoulder. He faded away then appeared right above Raditz and Nappa, mushing them under each other.

"Damn it, Kakarot! What the hell was that?!" Raditz exclaimed and Goku sighed, rolling off his elder brother.

"Looks like my Instant Transmission won't work." He said and get up while offering his held to his brother but Raditz scowled, pushing himself up.

"What is this Instant Transmission you talkin' 'bout?" Turles asked and Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is a technique I learned from the Yardats that transports me anywhere in the universe if I can just find some Ki to connect to." Goku explained and the others Saiyans raised an eyebrow at the word Ki.

"What's this Ki stuff?" Bardock asked and Goku and Vegeta sighed.

"We got a lot of stuff to explain to them, don't we?" Goku said and Vegeta nodded.

"Listen well, you imbeciles," Vegeta started to explain, "Ki is the life source of everything. It's the thing that we us to fight with." They all nodded and Bardock smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now I understand why we were brought here." He said and they blinked.

"Why?" they all asked and Bardock pointed to themselves.

"Because Enma was dealing with troubles from all the Kais and decided to use us as entertainment!" he exclaimed and the Saiyans jaws dropped.

"Of course, those idiotic deities decided to use us as entertainment! Damn those Kais!" Vegeta screamed and suddenly King Kai appeared next to Vegeta.

"You know, we can hear everything you say." He said and Vegeta scowled at him.

"Shut up you stupid pest." He hissed and Bardock gasped as he circled around him in wonder.

"You are Kai of the North Galaxy! You're a legend in Limbo!" he cried and King Kai smiled at him.

"At least someone respects me." He said and pointed to Bardock, "I like this guy. I'll make him my new student." Bardock grinned big and rubbed his hands together in eager.

"Yes!" he cried and his sons stared at him while sweat dropping. He put his cigarette back in his mouth and smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Anyway, Supreme Kai and Old Kai wanted you too to teach these guys-besides Bardock-to become Super Saiyans." King Kai said and Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped to the ground while the other Saiyans blinked at it.

"Super Saiyans," Raditz said, "Aren't they a legend?" Vegeta smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. You're staring at the finest Saiyan warrior right before that transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed and they all gasped besides Bardock who grinned.

"You mean Kakarot, right, Vegeta?" he said and Vegeta's eyebrows twitched.

"I was going to say Gogeta, you baka." He hissed and the others started ask random questions. Poor Goku was pushed to say everything that happened since Raditz and leave Bardock to chat with King Kai and Veggie **(Vegeta: HEY! THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Mangalover4321: Shut it, Veggie!) **waited for everything to be answered.

"So why are we all in suits again?" Goku asked King Kai and he shrugged.

"Don't know. East Kai and the others thought you Saiyans be every to chat to each other in suits….Whatever that mean." King Kai answered and Bardock grinned.

"See you later, suckers!" he cried as they transported out of there while the other Saiyans sweat dropped, turning to the Earth Saiyans.

"Well, we'll train in HFIL soon." Vegeta said and smirked at them, "And you better be tens time stronger than you are now. Goodbye." Goku grinned and waved goodbye to them as he put two fingers to his head while grabbing Vegeta's shoulder.

"Bye!" he cried and the two Saiyans appeared in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma who held the Evil Kitchen Instruments in their hands with an evil and anger smile on their face.

"Well, looks you two made it after five hours of disappearing." They said and the Saiyans gulped and pain struck them. All over the galaxies-even in the Otherworld, there screams of pain could be heard.


End file.
